Trinxxi Sicklesocket
Trinxxi Sicklesocket is currently a Captain in the League of Lordaeron and a Death Knight in the Knights of the Ebon Blade. Appearance. In life, Trinxxi had a warm cream colored skin tone, glimmering green eyes, and a natural green hair color. Prior to her death, she styled her hair to the uncommon punk style and dyed it white. After her demise, infections and fungi altered her white hair color to carry a slightly green tint to it. For a short time after that, she simply tied her hair into sprouts and dyed it a shade of crimson. Currently, however, her hair would maintain a blackish pigment. Her large gnomish eyes have lost their green colored irises and now only hold the lich blue glow that all Ebons display. Her muscles remained intact after death, but her slightly gnomish chub has waned due to her time in the grave. Her shockingly pale skin clings tightly to her bones, giving her a gaunt looking face. Her once pink tinted lips are now severely chapped and colored black with decay. Within her abdomen lays an infestation of bloodworms, hungrily awaiting a meal within their host. The blood drinking parasites can occasionally be seen wiggling, crawling, and squirming beneath the undead gnome's skin. The parasites may also be seen sliding their way out of one of Trinx's orifices in search for food. She very rarely changes her suits of plated armor, often wearing the same suit without removing it for weeks or months at a time. The armor is usually consistent with the colors of the League of Lordaeron, matching the tabard she always wears. Upon her back would be a runeaxe forged together out of scrap metal, sharpened and reinforced with a plentiful amount of runes engraved onto its edges. A medium sized bag would hang on her belt, stuffed with items. On the other side of her belt would hang several gadgets and gizmos. On the center of her belt would be a large buckle and at least ten buttons. Physiology. With Undeath came an amount of advantages and disadvantages for Trinxxi. When she rose from the dead, she discovered that she had an immense physical strength that she did not possess before. Runic magic empowering her muscles, bones, and body. She never becomes exhausted, able to endure any amount of labor with an unlimited duration. She doesn't feel pain because she has no sense of touch. She can't feel the armor on her body or the ground beneath her feet. Along with her peripheral nervous system no longer transmitting external stimuli, her nose no lo nger detected odors, making her unable to smell her surroundings, or her own stench. She also lost her sense of taste, incapable of tasting her rot, or food, if she were to eat. Due to the circumstances of her death, she no longer has a heart, a liver, lungs, stomach, or any other organ from her navel to her collarbone. Yet, she still lives, even without these vital organs for life. Her body maintains the state it was in upon being raised, never seeming to age, and never seeming to decay any further. The only internal organs that seem to have some kind of function and purpose are her musculoskeletal system, and her central nervous system. She doesn't sweat, produce saliva, produce waste; she doesn't eat or drink, nor does she sleep. Her mind is able to maintain conscienceness twenty four hours a day, seven days a week. Albeit, her constant state of awareness is often used as a personal excuse for her more irrational behaviors. As is the case with all Ebon Knights, Trinxxi is quite literally soulbound to her runeweapon. Without her weapon on her person or in her hands, she can not cast her runic magic, and is weakened. Switching runeweapons is a delicate process for a Death Knight. Any significant damage to an Ebon's runeblade damages the Knight themselves. Since Trinxxi has no sense of touch, she is virtually immune to pain, with only one exception. Holy magic burns and incinerates the flesh, bone, and soul of the Undead. Enough holy magic could sear her to ashes, rather than the expected result of mending. Holy magic is one of the only permanant ways to kill a Death Knight. Decapitation is another method of death for almost any being, including a Death Knight. Childhood-Early Adolescence. Born and raised within the mechanical underground metropolis of Gnomeregan, Trinxxi had a fairly normal life for a gnome. She was very competitive with her twin sister, Trinet, and they often challenged each other to be better than the other. While Trinet was trained as a mage by their mother, Trinxxi was trained as a soldier by their father. She considered school to be too easy, with nine classes a day, seven days a week. Inbetween training with her father, school, and spending time with her sister, she would tinker, as most gnomes do, building and creating whatever she could with whatever parts she could find. She'd create shrink rays and world enlargers, magnetize anything she could, and work especially hard toward constructing her very own mechanostrider. Aside from her sister's lack of interest in tinkering, and Trinet was magical and Trinxxi was not, was all that separated them. They were identical in their adorable looks, and very similar in their cheery, happy, excited personality. They got along with almost anyone and everyone, and were inseparable. Trinxxi's curiosity overwhelmed her, as she began to wonder what was out there, on the surface, away from Gnomeregan. She knew of the outside world, but she wanted to experience everything firsthand. Loss of Gnomeregan. Troggs rose from below and penetrated the very ground as they began a full-scale invasion into Gnomeregan. The gnomes of Gnomeregan withdrew from the war against the Burning Legion to defend against the Troggs. Trinxxi was on the front lines with her father, fighting off the earth-like creatures for as long as she could. Unfortunately, she and the rest of the gnomes were forced to retreat when High Tinker Gelbin Mekkatorque, on the advice of his advisor, Mekgineer Sicco Thermaplugg, ordered the city to be vented with radioactive toxic waste in attempt to destroy the troggs. Some gnomes were able to retreat successfully, while others stayed behind in hope of attacking the troggs when they were weakened by radiation. The Troggs continued their invasion even while radioactive, murdering those who stood in their way. It is estimated that 80-90% of the Gnomish population died during the invasion and radioactive defense combined. Trinxxi and her family managed to escape and seek refuge within the Dwarven mountain stronghold of Ironforge. Her father tragicly died to radioactive poisoning weeks later. With her home gone, and her father and mentor dead, Trinxxi wanted to leave everything behind and pursue her dream, to explore and get as far away as she possibly could. Exploration into Draenor. After a year and a half of traveling alone, on foot, the cheery gnomish soldier arrived to a mystical place of legend. She crossed through the Dark Portal and stepped foot onto another planet, the shattered realm of Outland, the former remnants of Draenor. She explored each and every landmass she could, taking extensive notes of her surroundings, and even helping out some of the natives she discovered. Staring into the nightsky that held several asteroids, planets, moons, and aurorae, she often wondered how long she had been away from home, and how far away she actually was. When she finally felt like she had explored all that the Outland had to offer, she decided to make her way back home. Joining the League of Lordaeron. Trinxxi never made it back to her family. She was traveling her way back when she decided to stop at the Human capital of Stormwind City. The diverse city had wrapped her mind with wonder and social excitement, giving her a plethora of new friends within no time. She had lost interest in seeing her family again and decided to live in the Human city, permanantly. One of the many friends she had met during her stay in Stormwind was a gnome by the name of Bohemius Thundercog. Bohemius had interested Trinxxi in joining the League of Lordaeron, explaining to her what they did and what they fought for. While neither Trinxxi nor Bohemius were from Lordaeron, she couldn't help but draw several similar comparisons between the situations in Lordaeron and Gnomeregan. She reasoned that Gnomeregan's situation was at that of a stalemate, while she could see progress actually happening in the human kingdom up Nort h. Plus, that unquenchable curiosity of hers lured her in. She met the leader, a man named Kerdic Lothinil, and most of the other members, quickly becoming friends with them, brightening most with her large gnomish eyes, her pearly smile, and her chipper attitude. She was suited in a uniform, given a tabard and a communication device, and named as a Private of the League of Lordaeron. It was very exciting for such a young and cheerful gnome. She dedicated herself to the League for five months, while also striking up a personal romance with a gnome named Elenet Spanhammer. Just before they were about to depart for a campaign across the Great Sea, Elenet proposed to Trinxxi, in which she responded with an overwhelmingly happy yes. Death. A campaign in the breezy mountains of Stonetalon, very far from Lordaeron. Their attention was drawn here due to Horde forces pushing for an assault toward Northwatch, as well as supplies needing to be recovered. It was a week into the campaign, and everyone was becoming exhausted. Trinxxi, now a Corporal in the League, was still excited to be privileged with her tasks. She was assigned to move with Captain Tahilia Veron and her group, while High Commander Kerdic Lothinil and his group went elsewhere, their goal unknown to her. They arrived at a lumber mill, after slaying a handful of Orcs. It was Trinxxi's task to disable the spinning saw at the center of the structure. As the gnome began working, a group of Orcs on wolves arrived. A battle ensued and most of the Orcs were slain, except for their leader, an Orcish Death Knight named Gor'tog Bloodcrusher. While the others were fighting and slaying their foes, the Death Knight incapacitated Captain Veron and went right for the gnome attempting to destroy the lumber mill saw. Trinxxi had managed to stop the saw, but hadn't made any progress toward its failure. Trinxxi pulled a weapon from her bag with a quick motion, trying to delay the Orc's approach. She pulled the trigger of her Net-O-Matic, as the net simply fell from the barrel, onto the ground. With her only hope lost, Trinxxi was grabbed by the large Orc, his hand gripped her by the neck, strangling her with his large dark green fist. As she gasped for air in an act of fleeing desperation, her face turned from red to purple. The Orc then threw the little gnome onto one of the still sawblades, impaling her chest. She was thrown with such force that the metal pierced entirely through her torso, ripping through skin, bone, and armor. She twitched as life escaped from her as the Orcish Death Knight had turned the sawmill on. It began spinning rapidly as the Gnome's body was soon hurled from it, a hundred yards behind it, slamming and colliding into the ground before sliding into the nearby river. Her body was recovered after the battle and brought back to the camp, where her fiancé was absolutely devastated by her loss. Trinxxi's body was given a burial and funeral the day after, as Elenet refused to depart with the body for the day prior. Undeath. Two days after Trinxxi was buried, the Orcish Death Knight had returned to the gravesite, interrupted the League's sleep with their fallen comrades being raised as the living dead. One of the final people to be raised, the Death Knight had poured a considerable amount of his energy into raising Trinxxi as not just a simple mindless drone, but as a Death Knight, to serve under him, to cripple and murder her allies. After digging her fists into her open chest and throwing handfuls of Bloodworms onto the Leaguesmen, as well as nearly cutting her Fiancé into two pieces, the Death Knights, Gor'tog and Trinxxi, made a retreat away from the gravesite. It wasn't until two days later that the League of Lordaeron had found and cornered the Orcish Death Knight, slaying him and decapitating him, releasing Trinxxi from his control. To be cautious, Captain Tahilia Veron and Lieutenant Orav Vathir impaled Trinxxi into a wooden post, keeping her still as they drilled her with questions to try to get to the bottom of her true intentions, to see if she needed to be executed or not. With her mind being her own, Trinxxi decided to return to her position and serve under the League of Lordaeron, her mind fueled by vengeance against the Orcs, and the Horde forces as a whole for taking her life. Upon returning to camp, everyone had soon discovered that the cheery, happy, friendly, excited gnome was gone, and a heartless, careless undead killing machine had taken her place. Present day. After returning to her position as Corporal, Trinxxi had studied and learned as much as she could within Acherus, joining the Knights of the Ebon Blade, practicing her skills and controlling the urge to inflict pain. After learning a harsh lesson not to attack allies of the Alliance, Trinxxi began rising through the ranks. Within seven months, she rose from Corporal, to Sergeant, to the now removed rank of Sergeant Major, to the officer position of Lieutenant and finally Captain. She busies her endless, sleepless days and nights with paperwork. She builds most of the newer Gnomish Communication devices, and tries to gain respect among the enlisted members of the League, without hurting them. The Gnomish Death Knight is usually found in one of three places when among people; Acherus, Hearthglen, or Stormwind City. Category:Characters Category:The League of Lordaeron Category:Genome Project Category:Undead Category:Gnome Category:Order of the Ebon Blade